36, Quai des orfèvres
by Ryu64li
Summary: Syaoran, ancien enquêteur à la criminelle mais travaillant dans le sud ouest de la France. Sakura jeune femme au métier bien particulier. Un seul point commun. Deux paumés qui se retrouvent parachutés dans une histoire qui les dépassent.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de card captor Sakura ne m'appartiennent pas.  
le titre de la fiction est un hommage au film d'Olivier Marchal.

Chapitre 1

Le temps était ensoleillé et aucun nuage à l'horizon ne couvrait pas ce beau ciel bleu. Une voiture. Une autre. Puis une troisième. Un jeune homme en bleu. Le bleu de la police municipale de la ville de Bayonne. Il prit les jumelles dans la boite à gants de la voiture blanche et bleue garé sur le bas coté de la route. Aucune personne en infraction. Le jeune homme souffla. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était en place avec son coéquipier. La route qu'ils surveillaient était la route nationale numéro dix qui faisait le lien entre la zone commerciale d'Anglet avec ses hyper-marchés, son fast food ou ses magasins divers. Quant à la zone de Bayonne, c'était son grand rond point nommé Jean Dauger à cause de son stade de rugby de la célèbre équipe de rugby. L'aviron bayonnais.

Le policier remarqua une conductrice au téléphone tout en conduisant. Il lui fit un signe de la main et la stoppa. Il lui ordonna de baisser la vitre et dit.

- Vous savez pourquoi on vous arrête ?

- Oui. Répondit la femme.

- Bon, l'amende sera de trente cinq euros. Et normalement ce sera deux points en moins. Mais je ne vous enlève pas de points. Ce sera mon cadeau du jour.

Il lui donna le procès verbal et lui ordonna de partir. Le jeune homme retourna dans la voiture et son coéquipier lui donna une tasse de café et un sandwich. Son coéquipier était un homme de quarante ans, un peu dégarni et ventripotent. Il se prénommait Georges Almaric. Celui-ci travaillait dans la police depuis plus de quinze ans. Marié, deux enfants de quinze et sept ans. Il était un peu blasé de la vie. Surtout concernant sur jeune coéquipier. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Almaric.

- Ma vie a un sens pour moi. Répondit Syaoran.

C'était sa seule réponse depuis deux ans. Celui-ci avait les cheveux courts légèrement en bataille. Les yeux marron qui montraient un air de défi. De taille moyenne et un teint de peau hâlé depuis un an. Une belle gueule d'ange avec un bouc bien taillé qui faisait craquer les filles. Syaoran LI âgé de vingt sept ans avait travaillé quatre ans en temps que membre de la police criminelle au trente six, Quai des orfèvres. Suite à un désaccord avec son chef, il avait quitté Paris pour s'installer dans le sud ouest de la France. Recommencer de zéro. Une nouvelle vie qui lui convenait largement. Personne ne comprenait sa décision et certains de ses collègues. Il était un flic hors pair.

Pas de frères, ni de sœurs. Ses parents vivaient à Brest. Son père était un professeur d'université en mathématique et sa mère était femme au foyer qui aidait les voisins en gardant les enfants. Syaoran avait passé son enfance avec une band d'amis qu'il voyait de temps en temps. Mais depuis qu'il s'étai inscrit à l'école de police, il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille et ses amis. Coté cœur, rien de bien passionnant. Syaoran vivait d'histoire d'un soir en histoire d'un soir.

- Ta vie te convient ? Reprit Georges perplexe.

- Oui. Elle me convient. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

- Donc tu es un des meilleurs policiers de je connais, tu as travaillais quatre ans à la crim et maintenant tu travaille dans ce petit commissariat. Belle promotion ! Ironisa Georges. J'en connais qui voudrez la même chose pour eux. Dans le sens inverse.

- Ne m'énerve pas. Bon, on rentre au commissariat, je crois qu'on a assez fait. Proposa Syaoran pour détourner le sujet de conversation.

Georges voulut répondre mais le crépitement de la radio le coupa. Elise, la responsable de la radio, joua de sa belle voix pour alerter les différentes équipes.

- A toutes les voitures, nous avons un cambriolage à au seize Rue des Basques. Je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un peut aller voir sur place. Je répète un cambriolage à la Rue des Basques.

Syaoran prit le microphone.

- Ici Syaoran. Georges et moi, on s'en charge, ma belle. Répondit celui-ci tandis qu'il donna un cou de coude au conducteur pour qu'il démarre.

- OK, faites vite. Je crois que les cambrioleurs sont toujours sur place.

Elise, âgée de trente cinq environ, était une amante de Syaoran durant les premiers mois de son arrivée dans la région. Depuis ils étaient restés bons amis. Georges mit le gyrophare et le son strident de celui-ci surprit les automobilistes dans les deux sens. Georges tourna brusquement le volant et dérapa sur l'asphalte et prit la direction de Bayonne.

- _Un peu d'excitation ! Pensa Syaoran. _

* * *

Eriol Hiiragizawa ouvrit le journal d'aujourd'hui. Le cinq Aout deux mille neuf. Il lut les dernières informations sur le mercato estival de football. Il fit chauffer du café. Il posa le journal entre ouvert et alla se doucher. Puis, il s'habilla d'un jean noir avec une chemise blanche. Eriol but une lampée de café et reprit sa lecture. Il avait envoyé une lettre qui, selon la réponse, allait faire avancer son enquête. Son biper sonna et le surnom de son chef apparut. Clow. Son vrai nom était Roland Crozier. Il lui demanda de le rejoindre au quartier des orfèvres pour une autopsie. Il prit sa veste, mit son pistolet dans son holster et sortit de son appartement de la place Montparnasse.

D'un bon mètre quatre vingt, un teint de peau blanchâtre qui faisait son charme. Des cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés comme ses yeux. Il avait toujours vécu à Paris. Né dans le seizième, d'une famille de policiers. Son père travaillait au trente six et maintenant c'était un proche du ministre de l'intérieur. Eriol était considéré par ses collègues comme un pistonné. Mais il avait prouvé par son travail, qu'il n'était pas là par son père et ses relations. Eriol venait de faire trente deux ans, le vingt trois mars.

Il prit le métro tout en envoyant un message écrit à un ami si la fille qu'il avait recruté depuis quelques mois. Eriol arriva au trente six et se présenta à l'accueil. La secrétaire le laissa placer et il prit l'ascenseur pour arriver au troisième sous sol. C'était un long couloir éclairé seulement d'ampoules alignées. Les murs à la brique apparente étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche noire. Le ministère de l'intérieur avait décidé de mettre en place un centre d'autopsie au trente six pour permettre une circulation plus rapide de l'information et surtout éviter les fuites.

_- Tout ceci pour éviter les scandales. Protéger les puissants. Se dit Eriol. _

Mais cette situation lui convenait. Il n'était pas un modèle de vertu comme son ami aujourd'hui plus présent. Eriol sourit et pensa à celui-ci. Il était chef d'équipe quand son ami était encore là. Ils étaient souvent en désaccord. C'était cela qui avait renoncé son ami à continuer mais là Eriol avait besoin de lui. Pour une affaire en particulier. Une affaire un peu spéciale. Eriol entra dans la salle d'autopsie.

Les murs froids et gris bleus éclairés d'un puissant néon central qui montrait le corps de la victime. C'était une femme âgé de la trentaine tout au plus. Le teint de sa peau était devenu bleu. Eriol évita de l'imaginer vivante car c'était le meilleur moyen de prendre son assurance comme le montrer les têtes des autres policiers. Son chef était là.

Grand, longiligne. Des cheveux noirs de jais attaché d'une queue de cheval. Des yeux cachaient par des lunettes à la monture d'écaille comme celle d'Eriol. Roland Crozier était âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années mais il en paraissait dix ans de moins. Lui et Eriol se ressemblaient comme des faux jumeaux. Si une personne n'était pas au courant, il aurait cru qu'ils frères et qu'Eriol était entré par les relations de Crozier. Il n'aurait peut être pas tout à fait tort.

- Tu as fait vite. Déclara Crozier. Je te présente Anna Bernard. Vendeuse dans une marque de prête à porter et call girl à ses heures.

- Vendeuse, ça ne rapporte pas beaucoup car sinon elle n'aurait pas à se prostituer. Hein, Clow ?

- Pourquoi ce surnom ? Demanda le commissaire général.

- C'est à cause d'un film de j'ai vu récemment. Ça parlait d'une chasse de cartes magiques et un des personnages te ressemblait énormément.

- Mouais. Ta passion de cinéphile te perdra. Tu veux toujours arrêter la police pour faire une carrière au cinéma ?

- Je n'arrête pas la police mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de vivre ma passion. Répondit Eriol avec un sourire en coin.

Crozier rapprocha de lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare avec toi mais je ne te couvre pas cette fois ci.

- Pas besoin, mon père le fait déjà pour moi. Déclara Eriol sur le même ton de la confidence.

- Hum. Hum. On peut revenir à notre affaire. Demanda poliment le médecin légiste qui tapait du pied pour montrer son impatience.

Oui. Répondirent les deux hommes.

Un premier coup de rien. Puis un deuxième. Le corps de la jeune femme trembla à chaque coup que portait son amant du jour. Quand vint le troisième, celle-ci se cambra et dévoila au nez visage de l'homme sa poitrine. Celui-ci, avide de pouvoir caresser les seins aux mamelons roses et pâles, les mordit tel un mort de faim. Son amante gémit de douleur. La jeune femme détestait ce traitement mais elle ne fit rien paraitre. L'homme satisfait changea le rythme de ses va et viens et les accéléra. La jeune femme qui avait le visage d'une adolescente se mordit la lèvre avant d'agripper les draps de toutes ses forces. L'homme se retira et quand une voix cria « coupez », elle sut qu'elle était sortie d'affaire. Elle se redressa et son amant lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crane.

- Tu as bien travaillé Sakura. Dit le réalisateur.

- Mer…Merci. Balbutia-t-elle encore sur le choc.

Elle qui avait voulu faire du cinéma, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait atterri dans ce milieu. Celui de la pornographie. Elle se leva et enroula le drap autour d'elle pour masquer sa nudité. Sakura fila vers la douche et se passa le jet d'eau brulant sur son corps. Elle se baissa et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle renifla et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras. Ses yeux habituellement vert émeraude n'étaient que le reflet de son âme en ce moment. Terne, sans éclat. Elle qui était une fille si joyeuse auparavant en quête d'un travail de comédienne était monté sur la capitale en vue d'entrer dans une école à l'âge de vingt et un ans. Mais le manque d'argent, le niveau de vie de Paris avait coupé court à ses envies. Elle y était resté deux ans avant de décider de repartir. Mais quand elle avait rencontré son agent qui lui avait dit qu'avec son physique si agréable, il lui trouverait un emploi d'actrice en plus d'un appartement. Elle avait sauté su l'occasion, trop heureuse de ne pas abandonner son rêve. Elle pleura pendant plusieurs minutes, espérant que l'eau lave son visage de ses larmes. Elle ferma le robinet et se sécha avant de s'habiller d'une jupe bleue marine et d'un top blanc. Elle se maquilla pour cacher ses yeux rouges. Sakura revit son amant du jour. Grand, costaud, le crane rasé. Celui-ci se posta devant elle et la prit par la taille. Il l'embrassa et celle-ci le repoussa.

- Alors, ma belle ? Je peux passer chez toi ? Demanda l'homme.

- Jeremy ! Arrête s'il te plait ! Supplia Sakura. Je ne veux pas.

- Allez ! Tu n'aimes pas quand je te fais l'amour.

- Non.

- Ne dis pas le contraire. Dit Jeremy en dirigeant sa main sur la petite culotte de la jeune femme.

- Stop ! Hurla Sakura.

La main de Jeremy se plaqua contre la gorge de Sakura. Les yeux marron de Jeremy s'injectèrent de sang. Fou de rage, il lui susurra.

- Tu vas m'inviter chez toi. Sinon…

- D'accord. Dit elle apeurée.

Il était vingt deux heures quand Syaoran retourna à son appartement. Il habitait dans un quartier proche des commerces. Différentes entrées de couleur verte pour différents immeubles à la couleur saumon. Syaoran gara sa voiture. Une Golf GTI noire. Un petit plaisir personnel. Syaoran ouvrit sa boite à lettre et vit une enveloppe craftée beige. Il ne comprit pas d'où provenait cette lettre. Il monta dans son appartement. Un petit T2. Il posa les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Celle-ci contenait un CD ROM, avec des billets de train et une lettre manuscrite. Il lut la lettre. Et quand il lut le nom du destinataire, il fit ses bagages et se doucha et se changea. Et il ferma à clés. La gare était sa destination. Son train en direction de Paris Montparnasse. Son train n'était pas encore entré dans le quai. Syaoran attendit plusieurs minutes. Quand le train arriva en gare, il monta dedans et s'assit à sa place. Il brancha son ordinateur et mit le CD ROM dans le lecteur. Puis il relut la lettre.

_Cher Syaoran_

_Je reprends contact avec toi pour te demander de l'aide. Je suis en charge d'une enquête un peu particulière et j'ai besoin de toi pour la résoudre. Je t'ai donné sur le CD des informations importantes sur l'enquête. Je pense que depuis deux ans l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts. Ne m'en veux plus pour ta cousine. J'en suis désolé. Pour Meilin. _

_Eriol_

_PS : tu trouveras les clés de l'appartement que je partage avec une amie et ton ancienne carte du Quai des orfèvres. _

Le CD termina de charger et Syaoran cliqua sur les premières photographies. Elles montraient des femmes plus ou moins âgées mais toutes très belles. Les premiers corps avaient les membres attachés. Les mains derrière le dos. Les genoux pliés et la tête inclinée comme la position fœtus. Les seconds avaient les mains toujours attachées avec des menottes tandis que les premiers l'étaient avec des bouts de vêtements. On avait maltraités ces femmes. Pour quelles raisons ? Syaoran scruta l'écran en vue de découvrir un détail. Il fronça les sourcils et se recula de son siège. Quelque chose cochait. D'après les photographies, on avait affaire à plusieurs tueurs mais pas à un seul. Ou même si l'hypothèse d'un seul se vérifiait, il se cherchait. Syaoran cliqua sur un dossier écrit et eut le début de réponse. Toutes ses filles étaient des prostituées ou des call girl.

_- Le tueur a eu une haine envers ce genre de personne. Il les déteste. Il déteste ceux qu'elles représentent. Mais il ne se trouve pas encore, il se cherche. Mais ça ne me plait pas. Cela semble être plus difficile que ça. _

Il examina de nouveau les photos. Il percuta. Ce détail. Il agrandit la première, puis la deuxième. Un symbole, le même symbole. Syaoran fouilla dans son sac à dos et sortit un bloc note et un stylo. Il fit un premier croquis. Un cercle avec un rond au milieu. Le tueur marquait ses victimes du même symbole au niveau du front.

_- C'était pourquoi il montrait toujours le visage de ces dernières victimes. Il balbutiait au départ mais plus maintenant. On semble lui apprendre des techniques._

Syaoran éteignit l'ordinateur avant de le ranger. Il s'assoupit jusqu'à son arrivée.

Sakura se réveilla et passa une nuisette pour aller dans la cuisine. Elle regarda l'horloge digitale du four pour y voir. Huit heures et quart. Le ciel était couvert de quelques nuages. Elle sentit le corps de Jeremy se collait au sien. Elle frissonna de peur.

- Bébé, bien dormi. Demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle ne répondit même pas et sentit ses jambes la lâchaient. L'homme la porta à bout de bras et la força à se baisser.

- Tu vas me faire une petite pipe comme tu sais si bien le faire. Déclara t'il mauvais.

- Non !

- Mais si ! Sinon…

Jeremy la força à se relever et lui donna un coup de poing au visage

- Je ne voulais pas arriver jusque là mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Tu vas avoir du mal à bosser aujourd'hui.

Sakura avait peur, elle était un petit animal sans défense face à un prédateur. Elle avait les mains dans les cheveux et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir mais son corps refusait d'obéir. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Lorsque qu'elle leva les yeux pour voir ce qui c'était passé. Jeremy avait la tête contre le mur et le nez en sang. Derrière lui, se tenait un homme qui montrait une carte avant d'annoncer.

- Lieutenant de police, Syaoran LI. Tu es dans la merde, mon vieux.

Fin du chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La tête de Jeremy était toujours contre le mur. Syaoran ne lâcha pas la pression et montra sa carte, un air mauvais inscrit sur le visage.

- Maintenant tu la laisses tranquille et on en reste là. Dit le policier les dents serrées. Si jamais, tu te reviens ici, je te promets que tu t'en souviendras.

- Et ta carrière de flic, tu en as déjà pensé ? Car éclater une personne sans raison valable, tu risque que l'IGS te tombe dessus. Réplica Jeremy, ironique.

Syaoran rigola et enleva la main du visage du garçon. Comme il s'en fichait de sa carrière, elle était déjà finie avant qu'elle commence. Et seul dieu savait que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Il mit son corps pour protéger la jeune fille de son agresseur. Jeremy s'habilla et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux autres. Syaoran le laissa faire et lâcha quand le jeune homme était sur le palier.

- Si tu veux porter plainte, vas-y. Je m'en fous complet que les bœufs viennent me chercher. Tu diras que tu as voulu forcer une fille à coucher et moi, je dirais que je suis venu a protéger. C'est ta parole contre la mienne. Je ne sais pas qui sera vainqueur. Mais j'ai ma petite idée.

Le jeune policier avait dit, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. L'autre lui jeta un regard noir et ferma la porte. Syaoran se tourna vers Sakura qui était resté là sans oser rien dire. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ce policier venait faire chez elle. Elle le remercia intérieurement car aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Elle opina du chef et disparu dans sa chambre. Syaoran parut surpris de cette réaction. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage. Il posa son sac et chercha quelque chose à manger. Il trouva une bouteille de whisky et se servit un verre avec des glaçons. Syaoran avait besoin d'un remontant pour faire le point. Encore et toujours. La criminelle avait besoin de lui. Après le coup d'Eriol, Syaoran se disait que sa vie parisienne était terminée. Mais non, le destin lui joua un mauvais tour. Et qui était cette fille ? Elle était belle, c'est vrai. Mais son caractère ? Il ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes mais elle semblait amorphe. Comme une petite fille sans défense. Et si elle était chez Eriol, ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Cette fille était une proie d'Eriol. Et pour ça, son jugement était faussé. Syaoran le savait. Il s'en voulait mais il haussa les épaules comme seule réponse. Le jeune homme but une gorgée de son whisky et reposa le verre.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura se doucha et s'habilla d'une jupe en jean et d'un top blanc avec des inscriptions dessus. C'était le nom de la marque écrit en forme de tag. Elle se chaussa de converses roses et sortit de sa chambre. Elle vit Syaoran installé sur le canapé. Elle voulut aller le voir pour lui parler, le remercier mais elle n'osa pas. Quand celui-ci alla dans la cuisine américaine de l'appartement, il la remarqua.

- Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Syaoran.

- Rien… rien. Balbutia-t-elle. Je voulais vous remercier. Continua-t-elle.

- Pas de quoi ? Il n'y a pas de quoi manger ici. Tu sais où est rangé le café. Je dois boire un café si je veux être performant cette après midi.

Sakura fouilla les placards et sortit sous le nez de Syaoran le paquet de café fièrement. Elle fit du café et le lui servit. Syaoran la remercia avant de s'installer à la table de la salle à manger.

- Tu vas habiter ici ?

- Oui, c'est un ami qui m'a demandé sur Paris pour une affaire.

- Eriol ?

Syaoran fut surpris mais se reprit vite.

- Oui. J'aimerais savoir comment tu le connais ?

- Je suis monté sur Paris pour suivre des études de comédienne mais l'argent venait à manquer. Je l'ai rencontré en boite et il m'a proposé de devenir mon agent. J'ai accepté. Un peu trop vite, cela dit.

Sakura baissa le visage, honteuse. Elle ne voulait pas que cet inconnu la voit comme ça. Syaoran savait ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Meilin était passé par là. Eriol était un connard prétentieux. Un bon flic mais avec des mauvaises habitudes. Des habitudes proches de l'inégalité. Il but une lampée de café. Si Sakura ne voulait pas le regarder, cela s'expliquer par le fait qu'elle pensait qu'il était comme Eriol. Comment lui prouver le contraire ? Syaoran voulut la rassurer mais il se ravisa. Pourquoi faire ça ? Il n'en éprouva pas le besoin. Il porta ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Une veille chambre avec du bois apparent. Le mobilier était sommaire. Un lit, une commode, un bureau et un grand placard. Pas de rideaux ou d'objets de décoration. Syaoran jeta son sac et mit son ordinateur sur le bureau. Il s'affaira à mettre en place son espace de travail. Il entendit Sakura s'approcher de sa chambre. Il se retourna et lui jeta un regard indifférent.

- Tu es comme lui ?

Syaoran parut surpris par la soudaine question. Il ne fit rien paraitre avant de continuer son aménagement.

- Réponds-moi ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau. Réponds-moi !

Cette fois, le ton était autoritaire. En tout cas, Sakura voulut qu'il le soit. Syaoran laissa ses affaires comme ça et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis comme lui ? Tu rigoles, je ne serais pas comme lui. Je le déteste. J'étais tranquille dans le sud de la France.

- Pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à venir sur Paris pour l'aider. Pour quelqu'un qui déteste Eriol, tu semble bien proche de lui. Je ne comprendrais jamais tes motivations.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de les comprendre. Je suis venu ici pour une raison bien précise. Je l'aide et je me casse. Si tu n'es pas contente. Je m'en fiche. Tu vis ta vie. Et tu me laisse faire la mienne.

- Tu es comme lui.

- Non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas comme lui !

- Alors prouve-le !

- Comment !

- Couche avec moi !

- Non ! Répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Sakura sourit et s'en alla. Elle était heureuse, un sentiment qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps. Ce garçon lui avait répondu non. Il avait trouvé qu'il était différent d'Eriol. Il ne la voyait pas comme un objet sexuel. Mais comme une personne à part entière. Sur ce fait, Sakura se dit qu'il se porterait malade pour ne pas aller au studio. Elle passerait la journée tranquille, seule. _Enfin s'il ne reste pas. _Se dit la jeune se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les jambes contre sa poitrine.

- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas mettre les pieds sur le canapé ? Dit Syaoran ironique.

Sakura lui tira la langue comme simple réponse. Elle aimait la franchise et l'humour du jeune garçon. Quant à Syaoran, il prit sa veste et partit en direction de la sortie. La voix de Sakura depuis le salon le fit s'arrêter.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Tu ne veux pas décorer ta chambre ?

- Non. Je n'ais pas le temps. Je dois aller au trente six. Répondit-il. Mais je reviendrais avant la fin de l'après midi et on ira flâner dans les magasins. Reprit-il pour satisfaire Sakura.

Sakura apparut derrière lui. Il savait qu'elle souriait, cette fille était si facile à cerner. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle continuait à sourire. Faussement jusqu'à présent mais là, le sourire était sincère.

- A plus tard. Dit-elle joyeuse.

Syaoran descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro. Syaoran arriva à destination et montra sa carte à la secrétaire en lui expliquant la raison de sa visite dans les locaux. Eriol le rejoignit et le serra contre lui.

- Alors vieux frère ! Comment ça va bien ?

- Comme d'habitude. Et toi ?

- Cela peut aller mieux. Cette affaire de meurtres nous dépasse.

- C'est pourquoi tu m'as appelé. Pourquoi moi, au fait ?

- Car tu es le meilleur.

- Humm !

- Tu n'es pas satisfait de ma réponse ?

- Oui. Je suis satisfait.

_Au contraire ! Je sens l'embrouille. Tu aurais pu résoudre l'affaire dans moi. Mais tu m'as fait venir. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai oublié tous tes coups fourrés. Comme l'attaque de la banque. En plus de ma cousine. Je te tuerais Eriol. _

Syaoran ruminait dans sa tête. Le jeune policier se rappelait de sa période à la criminelle. Tous, comme des fourmis, savaient leur boulot et vaquaient à leur occupation. Chaque personne à un poste précis, digne d'un fonctionnement d'une montre suisse. Syaoran aimait l'ordre. Il aurait voulu entrer dans le GIGN quand il aurait eu l'âge requis. Mais une affaire avait mal tournée. Une attaque de banque. Une prise d'otage avait mal tournée. Deux morts et c'était Syaoran que l'IGS avait condamné. Eriol ne l'avait pas aidé. Depuis, les deux hommes étaient en froid. Syaoran entra dans une petite pièce où plusieurs bureaux étaient présents ainsi que l'équipe en charge de l'enquête. La lumière était tamisée et seule la lampe centrale au plafond émettait une petite lumière rouge. Eriol ferma les vitres à l'aide de stores.

- Je vous présente Syaoran LI, il sera affecté à notre enquête mais lui aura les mains libres. Contrairement à nous.

Eriol avait accentué cette dernière phrase. Syaoran tiqua.

_Alors, c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir. Je le savais, tu n'as pas changé. Comme je ne suis pas affecté officiellement à cette affaire. C'est toi, et toi seul qui recevra les honneurs. Toujours en quête de pouvoir. _

- Faisons le point, si vous le voulez bien. Nous avons dix victimes pour le moment. Toutes des femmes âgées de la vingtaine à la trentaine. Les informations que nous avons obtenues montrent qu'elles avaient toutes des call girls. On ne comprend pas les motivations du tueur. Mais je pense que Lemarchal a une théorie sur le sujet.

Un grand quinquagénaire aux cheveux grisonnant et à la silhouette longiligne s'avança vers le grand tableau où étaient mises les photographies des victimes. Ce grand homme à l'allure anglaise avec son costume trois pièces commença son exposé.

- Nous voyons bien que les victimes ont été trouvées dans des positions différentes. Mais on peut voir que le front a subi des dégâts. Cela semble être une sorte de symbole. Je pense que c'est un puzzle. Cela ne correspond pas à une méthode bien définie, à une seule personne. Je pencherais pour un élève et un maitre. Deux personnes pour un même but.

Syaoran sourit franchement. Ce type lui plaisait. Il parlait franchement et avait une bonne analyse. Lemarchal avait une longue expérience. Il avait conclu aux mêmes déductions que Syaoran. Deux personnes pour une série de meurtres. Dans quel but ? Un pervers qui n'aime pas les filles faciles. Un refoulé sexuel qui a subi des rejets durant sa vie d'adolescent mais avec une grande intelligence. Assez brillant pour se placer derrière une personne souffrant de la même pathologie mais qui était moins intelligent.

- Syaoran, tu as découvert autre chose. Tu nous fais part de tes discussions. Demanda Eriol.

- Non, je n'ai rien à dire de plus. Tout à était dit par Lemarchal. Je crois que je vais partir. Je ne vais pas vous apporter plus d'informations. Je reviendrais demain. Répondit Syaoran. Si tu as des nouvelles, appelle-moi. Déclara Syaoran à l'attention d'Eriol.

Syaoran sortit du bureau et reprit le métro pour retourner à son appartement. Il voulait savoir si cette Sakura avait travaillé aujourd'hui. Il savait que c'était dur de sortir de l'influence d'Eriol et de son réseau. En même temps, le fait que l'officier de la police judiciaire Lemarchal est découvert, comme lui, que les tueurs jouaient avec les policiers à travers un puzzle.

Syaoran entra dans l'appartement et entendit la musique. La chanteuse crachait ses notes à travers les enceintes de la chaine Hi-Fi. La voix d'Ayo à la mélodie de Better Days.

**People are telling me  
to stay away from you  
But I can't help myself just don't know what to do Even our kids to say you won't change anyway But I can't help myself just can't help myself**

Sakura dansait au milieu du salon. Syaoran souriait à cette vue. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une appréhension la concernant. Et si la réelle raison de sa venue était que les filles retrouvées étaient des filles recrutées par Eriol et que les tueurs le savaient. Donc il avait pour mission de la protéger car Sakura était en danger. _Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ? Et je ne veux pas lui rendre service. Eriol a merdé, qu'il reste dans la merde ! _Pensa Syaoran, énervé. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se sentir concerner par rapport à Sakura. Cette fille lui rappelait Meilin de par son histoire.

Sakura leva les yeux et invita Syaoran à danser avec elle. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et les deux jeunes gens dansèrent quelques instants puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Ça faisait une éternité que je ne mettais pas amusé comme ça. Dit Sakura. On fait les magasins ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Non.

- Tu es du genre têtu.

- Oui, sensible, naïve et j'en passe. Mais têtue est ma principale qualité. Et toi c'est quoi ta qualité.

- Obstiné.

- Ah. Répondit simplement Sakura avant de prendre son sac à main. Allez ! Allez !

Syaoran leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. L'énergie que dégageait cette fille commençait à l'épuiser. Il n'avait presque pas dormi et son corps demandait du calme et du repos. Sakura l'amena dans des magasins de meubles en tout genre. De l'art déco au traditionnel. Elle s'amusait à voir si une babiole allait bien avec le cadre de la chambre. Syaoran se posa sur un banc quand la jeune fille eut la bonne idée d'aller faire des magasins de vêtements. Elle y resta deux bonnes heures et sortit avec des poches. Syaoran somnolait sur le banc. Sakura le secoua par l'épaule et celui-ci maugréa.

- Il est l'heure, il est l'heure de se réveiller. S'amusa t'elle à redire jusqu'à que Syaoran ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva.

- Ça y est. Tu as fini.

- Oui, j'ai fini. Je suis satisfaite de mes achats. On peut rentrer.

- Ok, mademoiselle. Dit Syaoran en faisant une révérence en faisant signe à Sakura de passer devant.

Le jeune homme jouait au chevalier blanc qui protégeait une princesse. Sakura aimait cela. Ce garçon lui plaisait de plus en plus. Ils discutèrent sur le chemin du retour.

- Tu habites d'où ?

- Bayonne. J'habite près de Bayonne. A Anglet. Et toi ?

- A Paris. Tu sais l'appartement qu'on va partager. A Montparnasse. Ironisa Sakura.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu savais faire de l'ironie.

- J'ai plein de talents cachés. Répondit Sakura en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

- Ouais. Je vois ça.

Mais contrairement à ce que penser Syaoran, cette dernière se vexa. Sakura pensait que cette dernière phrase faisait référence à son travail. Syaoran avait du la reconnaitre. Ou même s'il connaissait Eriol, Syaoran devait fonctionner pareil. Gentil, adorable mais il attendait quelque chose en retour.

- Connard. Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Sakura posa les sacs dans l'entrée et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Syaoran ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il prit les sacs et alla dans sa chambre. Il déballa ses nouvelles affaires et les disposa sur le bureau la commande. Il alluma son ordinateur et la lampe de bureau. Syaoran, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, fit un résumé de l'affaire en cours. Même s'il commençait à ressentir une grande fatigue, cette affaire lui plaisait de plus en plus car il savait que celle-ci allait lui permettre de faire tomber Eriol. Leur amitié était aux oubliettes. Finie. Syaoran avait les noms de famille et les prénoms des victimes. Demain, il allait faire une visite aux familles. Syaoran savait que les parents allaient ne pas être ravis de voir débarquer un policier, non accrédité de surcroit. Il lista les adresses des parents habitant dans la région parisienne et celles de la province. _Comment connaitre la nouvelle victime ?_ Se dit Syaoran à lui-même. Le jeune policier ne vit pas le temps passer quand son ventre cria famine. Il se débarrassa de ses écouteurs et alla dans la cuisine. Il trouva une assiette emballé avec du papier aluminium. Un mot était inscrit dessus.

_Voila une assiette de riz et de reste de steak de midi. J'ai pensé que tu avais faim. _

C'était un mot de Sakura. Elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle n'était pas si rancunière. Syaoran mangea de bon cœur ce repas. Puis il alla vers la chambre de la jeune femme. La porte était fermée. Il y resta quelques secondes et mit sa main sur le montant de la porte avant de murmurer suffisamment fort un merci. Il repartit dans sa chambre et s'allongea pour rejoindre le royaume de Morphée. Quant à Sakura, elle se blottit dans ses couvertures, un sourire aux lèvres.

Fin du chapitre.

Bon je vous mets un nouveau chapitre de trente six, quai des orfèvres. Lone wolfs sera actualisé prochainement avant le vingt quatre décembre. Ainsi que Gaia. J'espère que vous aimerez. A la prochaine.


End file.
